No en Ésta Vida
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: [Olivarry Week 2017, Día 1] Barry poco a poco pierde la cordura y Oliver no es lo suficientemente valiente para salvarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Fanfics participante del #OlivarryWeek2017.

 **Día 1:** Dark!Olivarry AU.

 **Capítulo Único:** No en Ésta Vida.

El hombre en el suelo frío y húmedo por la típica neblina de invierno en Star City grita con voz desgarradora una ayuda que no es escuchada por nadie -y si lo es, ésta es claramente ignorada de forma sensata-, sus súplicas de piedad hacen eco en aquel callejón olvidado por los vecinos. Su cuerpo robusto se tuerce cual gusano fuera de la tierra y su costosa camisa de diseñador se baña en ríos carmesí tan rápidamente que las baldosas amarillas dónde estaba recostado también quedan impresas con el sabor de su muerte violenta. Steven Roosevelt exhala de forma pesada hasta que sus ojos pierden brillo y la flecha en su pecho arrebata su vida. El Vigilante frente a él guarda el arco sin perder ningún detalle de su obra maestra mientras que su acompañante regala un suspiro aliviado al ver que todo había acabado, aburrido de ser sólo un espectador en las tareas de su amante. Oliver cuelga su arco y voltea hacia Barry en una orden muda, el velocista sonríe en su dirección haciendo que la deformidad de su rostro se arrugara en un gesto desagradable. El Metahumano brinca desde el cubo de basura en el que estaba sentado y se acerca al Vigilante sin perder su sonrisa presuntuosa, sus pasos lentos y calculadores le dan a la idea de un cazador listo para asaltar a su presa. Barry ignora el cadáver en el suelo para colgarse del cuello de Oliver que no borra su ceño fruncido y la mirada fría. Los dedos del velocista se pasean con parsimonia sobre la gruesa tela oscura del arquero, su rostro se inclina hacia adelante y besa de forma casta el protector en su rostro, no importandole el sabor sucio de la tierra y la sangre seca.

\- Ésto es muy romántico ¿No lo crees? -se burla Barry en voz baja, relamiendose los labios con lujuria. Sus ojos dan un pequeño vistazo al cadáver hasta volverse sobre Oliver que no movió un sólo músculo por él- Creo que me estoy poniendo cachondo, adoro cuando usas las flechas que hago para ti. Es como si de alguna manera yo también lo hubiera matado -dice echando una carcajada.

El Vigilante ignora levemente su punto de vista sobre sus víctimas, después de todo sabe que Barry no es una amenaza para él y su título de dueño de la ciudad. Que Barry no tiene ningún interés en robarle su autoridad en Star City ni mucho menos, que si está aquí es por mero capricho y deseo hacia él. Que por mucho que siempre vuelva a su cama por las noches, el velocista volverá al alba a Central City para seguir torturando a todos aquellos que lo abandonaron luego de su incidente que le marcó el rostro, sobre todo con aquellos que dijeron ser su familia: Los West. No era como si le importase realmente -No le importaba en absoluto lo que el velocista hiciera fuera de los límites de Star City- después de todo no podía juzgarlo del todo. A Oliver también lo habían abandonado cuando la misión de su padre pareció sobrepasarlo hasta dejarlo como era hoy en día, pero mientras él se alzaba como una autoridad, en juez, jurado y verdugo de su ciudad, Barry decidía acabar con la felicidad de los que alguna vez amó ¿En verdad creían que la muerte de Dante fue un accidente?

Barry pasea la yema de su dedo sobre la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, oyendo de fondo las sirenas de la policía; Lance aún estaba empedernido en atraparlo, vivo o muerto. Devuelve la mirada al velocista en otra orden, Barry sonríe.

\- ¿Tu departamento? -pregunta, aún sabiendo que Oliver no iba a responderle y que poco importaba cuando Savitar entraba en escena y los enviaba a ambos lejos de allí. Lejos de los crímenes que cometían bajo un juicio propio, juicio que pocos entendían. Solo ellos.

/\\\\\

El departamento del mayor en el centro de la ciudad está frío cuando llegan envueltos en ráfagas azules, Oliver no puede evitar recordar una vez allí aquel primer año cuando conoció a Barry Allen, antes de su accidente que lo convirtió en el lunático al que se follaba durante las noches que no debía salir a deshacerse de quienes no estaban de acuerdo con su modus operandi. Lo recuerda claramente: Con su rostro aún liso y salpicado en pequeños lunares café, con sus ojos sanos y de un brillante verde, recuerda su entusiasmo a la hora de ser el héroe del día, recuerda al muchacho que había llegado a él por consejos de ser un Vigilante -concejos que Oliver no pudo darle, porque él no había sido ni era un héroe- al forense que deseaba convertirse en el ángel guardián de Central City. Oliver aún recuerda a Flash.

El hombre que ahora tenía frente a él ahora mismo, tomando una cerveza de la nevera y comiendo lo que fuera que había encontrado no se parecía en nada al héroe que Central City dio por muerto luego del Día de Flash. Ahora Barry era un asesino egoísta, como él. Savitar infligia temor y miedo en su propia ciudad. Savitar le hacía la vida imposible a Iris West, a la mujer que dijo amarlo pero que no dudó en abandonarlo cuando Barry más la necesitó. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el muchacho disfrazado en el traje de cuero rojo ya no estaba, no existía, y su lugar había sido tomado por una armadura que gustaba asesinar por la espalda con una cuchilla como si se tratase de una película de terror. Barry tenía mucha imaginación.

\- Ey... -llama Barry su atención, quitandolo de sus pensamientos sobre lo que había sucedido- ¿Tienes planes para seguir eliminando nombres de tu lista ésta noche? No es que me queje, sabes que amo hacer los recados contigo -dice con burla y cruel sarcasmo mientras deja en su mano una botella de cerveza- Pero si no estás ocupado, tal vez podríamos hacer algo más interesante que hacer que las rosas sangren -susurra en una referencia que claramente no comprende, llevando la palma de su mano sobre su pantalón hasta detenerse sobre su entrepierna dónde aprieta con ligera fuerza.

Oliver ignora su tono de desdén en su voz, retira la máscara de su rostro para dejarla de lado y bebe de la amarga cerveza en un largo sorbo que casi quema en su garganta reseca. Quita la mano del velocista de su semi dura erección y camina hasta el sillón dónde se desploma dejando a un lado sus flechas y arco, con una sola mirada hacia el menor indica que era lo que deseaba. No haciéndose del desear, Barry camina acortando la distancia entre ambos y se deja caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, sus inquietas manos se pasean por sus muslos aún cubiertos por el cuero verde hasta el cierre. Su sonrisa llena de lujuria no se borra de su rostro, Oliver no pierde ningún detalle de sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo. El maldito niño sabía cómo encenderlo aún.

Afuera, las patrullas del Capitán Lance siguen buscándolo.

/\\\\\

La cuchilla, brillante, lisa y de exagerado tamaño, se hace paso a través de la carne en un sonido desagradable que parece penetrar el silencio, bañando su pureza del plata con ríos de sangre caliente que se adhiere a ella con recelo. El carmín hace acto de aparición como artista que se roba la escena de la más mundana obra, la cuchilla lista de su acto y finalizada su tarea, se desliza sin ninguna ceremonia nuevamente a su lugar de origen, guardándose dentro de la armadura tan rápido como ha llegado. Nadie la despide, nadie tampoco aclama su presencia una vez más, pues ya nadie quedaba en pie allí; con la vida lejos de los callejones de una ciudad sumida en tinieblas. Savitar se regodea entre los cuerpos de mafiosos esparcidos cual títeres al que cortaron sus cuerdas con parsimonia envidiable, casi con burla elegante. Su amante llega a su lado sin ser llamado y se presenta ante él saliendo de su duro caparazón, sus cabellos castaños se ondean ante una brisa que sólo promete heladas y un largo invierno por delante. Su sonrisa de superioridad le da la bienvenida esperada por él, Oliver apenas es capaz de regresarsela. Éste no era el plan.

No se suponía que Barry los matase a todos, uno por uno como si se tratase de un juego de niños, una caza de la más baja calumnia. No era el trato, después de todo, Oliver había necesitado al menos a uno de ellos vivo. Ahora otro callejón sin salida era adornado por las reglas del Vigilante y su eterna sombra, Savitar. Pero no dice nada al respecto, no se queja por la locura cometida por Barry y como el menor pareció perderse en su propia mente mientras su propia mano se hundía en los cuerpos de aquellos hombres. Oliver sonríe y se inclina para besar aquellos labios agrietados por batallas pasadas.

Barry vibra -literalmente- y se aferra a su cuerpo como si lo necesitase como respirar, es casi hilarante la manera suave y delicada en la que el menor lo tocaba cuando hace tan sólo segundos había dejado tras él un camino de muertos ¿Cómo un ser tan destructivo como el Metahumano puede brindar caricias llenas de calidez?

\- Vamos a casa... -pide el castaño con la voz rota por el deseo y la necesidad ciega, sus dedos largos y pálidos aferrándose a su traje de cuero.

Oliver no puede negarselo, nunca puede ser capaz de negarle nada al hombre que tiene frente a él, cubierto de sangre de traidores y con el aroma del metal impregnado en su ser. Es casi inconsciente su acto, lleva su mano hasta la cabeza ajena y deja que las yemas de sus dedos se paseen con lentitud entre las hebras castañas. Barry murmura por lo bajo, como si estuviera ronroneando cual gatito consentido. Oh, Barry. Oliver siempre logra sorprenderse ante su amante, aquella doble personalidad de querer destruirlo y dañarlo todo con el mismo anhelo de ser amado por alguien.

Oliver no creía poder querer al mocoso de la manera que el otro esperaba, dudaba incluso poder volver a enamorarse luego de lo de Felicity.

/\\\\\

Barry poco a poco había sucumbido a su propia locura, sus actos bajo el manto de Savitar se habían salido de control luego de que Wally se suicidara bajo la influencia del castaño y las pesadillas. La última pieza de lucidez en el velocista se había roto hasta dejarlo sumido en aquella armadura que se paseaba a su antojo, Oliver no se quejaba cuando ambos salían a patrullar ya siendo intimidando a ladrones de categorías bajas o manteniendo en jaque a las mafias de la ciudad. Pero el punto de quiebre llega cuando, aún en la intimidad, Barry es incapaz de dejar atrás su armadura. Oliver había querido convencerse de que ello no le importaba, que le daba igual como prefería el Metahumano desplazarse por allí.

Pero se equivocó.

Si le importaba, porque mientras que Barry había sido su parte "humana" cuando era Black Arrow, él no parecía ser suficiente para mantener la cordura del castaño a raya. Ahora Barry había decidido viajar al pasado en un retorcido plan para torturarse a sí mismo, un claro ejemplo de cuanto la mente de Barry se había roto en muchos fragmentos. En verdad quería no importale, convencerse de que aquel muchacho no iba a interferir en su vida, que le importaba poco lo que Savitar podría llegar a ocasionar. Pero Oliver había aprendido a mentirse.

\- No vayas... -pide Oliver en voz alta, con el deseo de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente grande y autoritaria como para obligar a Barry a quedarse a su lado en una ciudad que se regia bajo el miedo hacia él y el Metahuman. Su propia mano pica con la intención de tomar la de su amante para hacerlo desistir de su huida, retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible en aquel pedazo de tiempo que el menor quería dejar atrás.

No funciona.

En vez de quedarse a su lado, de seguir juntos alzándose sobre todo y todos, Savitar voltea a verlo con los ojos brillantes de cruel diversión, como si simplemente fuera a tontear por allí para intimidar a quien se cruzara por su paso como hacían en un día cualquiera. La máscara de la armadura se baja de un golpe frente a su rostro y Savitar le da la espalda para correr sin dirigirle nada, impidiéndole a Oliver seguirlo ¿Cómo lo haría de todos modos?

Barry corre más rápido de lo que alguna vez fue capaz de verlo, desapareciendo en un rayo al final de la calle.

El arquero da media vuelta y sigue su camino rumbo al loft tres minutos después de ver la nada misma, ya ha anochecido en Star y la oscuridad de la ciudad le da la libertad de dejar correr angustia en su expresión que tan pronto como llegó, se desvanece. Ser débil significaría darse por muerto ahora que Barry ya no estaba, otra vez se había quedado solo. Tal vez era mejor así.

Tal vez en esta vida ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente por pelear por el otro, ambos demasiado rotos como para estar allí para el otro. Demasiada oscuridad ahogandolos, consumiendolos. Tal vez en la próxima vida, solo tal vez en otra línea de tiempo, si pueda tomar su mano y prometerle no dejarle ir nunca…

Tomar su mano y prometerle algo mejor, esas promesas que tal vez cumplirían en otro tiempo. En otra ocasión.


End file.
